1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a reading method, and more particularly to a reading method of a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, varied semiconductor elements are invented. Those semiconductor elements are widely used in electric devices.
For example, semiconductor memory is an electronic data storage device, often used as computer memory, implemented on a semiconductor-based integrated circuit. Semiconductor memory includes non-volatile memory such as read-only memory (ROM), magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM), flash memory, static random-access memory (SRAM), and dynamic random-access memory (DRAM).
Due to the fine distinction between varied memories, reading voltages of the memories may be different with each other. Therefore, for each memory, it is needed to test and verify the reading voltage of each memory.